d_n_d5efandomcom-20200216-history
Revived (UA)
You’ve had a soul-shaking realization: you’ve been dead before, yet somehow you are alive again. This life isn’t your first; it might not even be your second. Your past life, or lives, are unclear to you, but you know that you passed through the gates of death. And the powers of death, or some other influence, wasn’t done with you. You might have convinced a deity to let you return to the Material Plane, perhaps you signed a deal with a fiend, or maybe you used an artifact that revived you. Whatever force brought you back, you now know the truth about yourself: that you are one of death’s representatives among the living. Tokens of Past Lives When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you remember talents you had in your previous life. When you finish a long rest, you gain one skill or tool proficiency of your choice. You can replace this proficiency with another when you finish a long rest. Revived Nature Starting at 3rd level, your newfound connection to death gives you the following benefits: * You have advantage on saving throws against disease and being poisoned, and you have resistance to poison damage. * You don’t need to eat, drink, or breathe. * You don’t need to sleep. When you take a long rest, you must spend at least four hours in an inactive, motionless state, rather than sleeping. In this state, you remain semiconscious, and you can hear as normal. Bolts from the Grave Starting at 3rd level, you have learned to unleash bolts of necrotic energy from within your revived body. Immediately after you use your Cunning Action, you can make a ranged spell attack against a creature within 30 feet of you, provided you haven’t used your Sneak Attack this turn. You are proficient with it, and you add your Dexterity modifier to its attack and damage rolls. A creature hit by this attack takes necrotic damage equal to your Sneak Attack. This uses your Sneak Attack for the turn. Connect with the Dead Starting at 9th level, you can create a link with a spirit through their corpse. When you do so, you cast the speak with dead spell, without using a spell slot or material components. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Speaking with the dead in this way temporarily gives you a capability from a past life—you’re unsure whether it’s from your past or the spirit’s. When the spell ends, you gain one random benefit from the Revived Capabilities table. The benefit lasts until you finish a short or long rest. Revived Capabilities After you cast the spell with this feature, you can’t do so again until you finish a short or long rest. Audience with Death By 13th level, when at death’s door, you can converse with the powers of death. You have advantage on death saving throws, and whenever you make a death saving throw, your spirit can ask an entity of death a question that can be answered with “yes,” “no,” or “unknown.” The entity answers truthfully, using the knowledge of all those who have died. In addition, whenever you have 0 hit points and are healed or stabilized, you can change any of your personal characteristics: personality trait, ideal, bond, or flaw. Ethereal Jaunt When you reach 17th level, like a ghost, you have the ability to slip in and out of the Ethereal Plane. You can now use your Cunning Action to teleport to an unoccupied space within 30 feet of you. You don’t need to see that space to teleport to it, but your teleportation fails, wasting your bonus action, if you attempt to teleport through magical force that is Medium or larger, such as a wall of force. If you appear in a space occupied by another creature or filled by an object, you are immediately shunted to the nearest unoccupied space that you can occupy and take force damage equal to twice the number of feet you are shunted. Category:Subclasses Category:Rogue Category:Unearthed Arcana